1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive member that improves the color reproducibility of specific colors, and more specifically relates to a photosensitive member that improves the reproducibility of red and blue colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photosensitive members used in electrophotographic processes must have excellent reproducibility of certain colors. That is, normal business documents are most often produced in black, with red and blue being the next most frequently used colors, so that when copies of the such business documents are made, the reproducibility of the aforesaid specific colors must be particularly sharp in comparison to that of other colors.
In general, the spectral sensitivity of conventional photosensitive members is determined by the pigments used in the charge generating layer. Thus, methods that mechanically correct the spectrum of the exposure system are used to correct spectral sensitivity. Therefore, filters must be provided in the exposure optical path, and mirrors and lenses are required for mechanical correction of spectral sensitivity, thereby incurring the disadvantage of increased cost.
As described above, it is desirable to change the spectral sensitivity of the photosensitive member without modifying the materials used in the photosensitive layer.
Examples of technologies related to the aforesaid technology are well known, although the objects differ, such as a photosensitive member provided a coating of red colored soluble nylon or the like as a protective overcoat layer (Japanese Patent Application No. 7 62-206560), and a photosensitive member comprising a substrate and photosensitive layer having an intermediate layer disposed therebetween comprising red colored acrylic and melamine resin (Japanese Patent Application No. 60-220356).
The technology disclosed in the aforesaid Japanese Patent Application No. 62-206560, however, presents a disadvantage inasmuch as filter effectiveness may be reduced through wear of the protective overcoat layer, and when a binder resin is incorporated in the photosensitive layer to disperse the coloring agent in a solution wherein the resin has been taken into solution by means of a solvent, there is the concern that said binder resin may be adversely affected by the solvent.
Further, the technology disclosed in the previously mentioned Japanese Patent Application No. 60-220356 presents concern that the intermediate layer disposed between the substrate and photosensitive layer may be adversely affected by solvent during the application of said photosensitive layer.